cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:J Andres
Archive 2006-2011 MY MISSION STATEMENT I, as an official of this wiki, will uphold the mission set forth here. This wiki is a collection of information. I will work to improve the quality of the information here and improve the quality of the wiki in general. This wiki will remain a collection of information, and anything uninformative shall be removed. Village Pump Discussion Hi J Andres! I saw you logged in not too long ago and I was wondering if you saw the Village Pump discussion going on at this time, It would be cool to get a bureaucrat's opinion on the topic at hand. :) thanks, take care. RogalDorn talk 10:31, Tuesday, 10 January 2012 ( ) J Andres! welcome back :) :Thanks! J Andres (talk • ) 02:32, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Are you back-back, like new-nation back? :p Or just updating your pages? Forgive me if I'm being too intrusive. :::I created a new nation. Graduated from college in the spring so I should have time to returning to CNRP now. J Andres (talk • ) 03:12, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Dead P-D Sphere Nations I'm new to the game but I'm in an alliance and added my Nation to the wiki and I discovered the P-D Sphere roleplay theater but I've noticed that certain countries (of quite importance) are dead. (I've found more information as I was typing). So those countries should be move/declared dissolved don't they? But there's this possible problem that wouldn't they be breaking the roleplay ongoing? Also are there any pre-requisites to enter the roleplay that and I'll quote from the article "Post-Dissolution Sphere is currently the only "sphere" and is unheard of by most of the CN community."? --Grester (talk • ) 17:38, September 1, 2012 (UTC) : User:Michael von Preußen was the one most associated with the Post-Dissolution Sphere. That is something I never got involved and I can't pretend to understand. I don't know where their RP took place or if any of them are active anymore. User:Michael von Preußen will be your best source of information in this matter. :J Andres (talk • ) 12:43, September 3, 2012 (UTC) : (I hope you don't mind me budding in here) Two other folks Grester that are active in the Post-Dissolution sphere that you can for sure contact for more info are User:JustinVuong and User:Bobogoobo. JustinVuong is the main coordinator if I were to guess but I'm not involved in the PD sphere I just happen to know a few people that are in it. I haven't seen Bobogoobo work on PD sphere stuff in a good while but I hope this helps! ::I left it a while ago, Justin is the best one to contact. Try posting on their forums. They started a lot of stuff (mostly like 20 wars) and never really finished so I'm not sure what their plans are (whoever is still active there). [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:15, Monday, 3 September 2012 ( ) ::: Hello this is Bowwow from PDS. We at PDS did a "re-boot" of the whole sphere to give us a fresh start. In the re-boot, everything RP'd before August 17, 2012 is considered no longer part of the PDS storyline unless made otherwise known. If you are interested in joining the PDS, please post a application here. Bowwow828 (talk • ) 22:16, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Derp, I'm here! :v I like to add on to what Bowwow said. The Post-Dissolution Sphere has also located to a new wiki (it's under construction though -3-) so that would explain my absence from this wiki (though Bowwow likes using this wiki still). I'd be happy to see you (Grester) to join us as we are indeed having a fresh start! (No more 20+ wars a year :P ) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 01:16, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm going to bud in here as well (hope you guys don't mind). Yes, the Post-Dissolution Sphere relocated sites (to here: http://cn-pds.tk/index.php ) and wiki's (to here: http://postdissolutionsphere.wikia.com/ ) so that would explain our absences from this wiki. We did do a re-boot per say because our roleplay became a contradictory mess after a few major members seemingly left without notice. I'm still active (well, I kinda have to be since I'm the one who made the forum), and we still have a number of active members and we are getting back to roleplaying as I type this out. Do you have any other questions Grester? - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 03:15, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well thank you all for the information, I'll take a look onto it. ::::::Grester (talk • ) 09:13, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Good alliance pages Heya J Andres, I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 03:59,9/11/2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the notice! I'll take a peek through them and vote on them by the end of the weekend. J Andres (talk • ) 22:51, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Heya J Andres, I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about the addition of CN:LEAD to CN:STYLE. Hope to see you there, — RogalDorn 03:20, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Hey , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about Alliances with multiple incarnations and the default alliance name. — RogalDorn 22:30, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Help with renaming categories I need to rename my categories and sub-categories for my nation from Freistaat Preussen to Neue Deutsche Reich. How can I do this?Hermann von Salza (talk • ) 01:23, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not aware of a method to rename categories. Pages can be renamed, but categories I'm not sure. Sorry! J Andres (talk • ) 12:43, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Never Cry Shitwolf I wanted to inform you that General Kanabis keeps vandalizing the page "Never Cry Shitwolf". He keeps deleting the content and saying that it is unacceptably biased. He has done this several times. Will you please do something about it? ````Smitty256 : I've taken a look into the matter and responded on the talk page for the article. Talk:Never_Cry_Shitwolf J Andres (talk • ) 15:15, April 6, 2019 (UTC)